CORE LAB ONLY STUDY The long-range goal of this project is to decrease the incidence of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome and Fetal Alcohol Exposure by employing comprehensive screening for prenatal alcohol use in a consistently in-depth manner, and applying efficacious brief intervention techniques. The specific aims of this study are to improve prenatal screening by employing current techniques consistently, and to test a causal model of prenatal alcohol use so that factors associated with such use can be identified; and later, included in comprehensive screening procedures and efficacious brief interventions. The following research questions will be addressed: 1. Are women seeking prenatal care screened for alcohol use in a consistent, systematic, nonsuperficial manner? 2. Is there a difference in stress, coping, social support, self-coherence, self care capacity, maternal self-concept, maternal care capacity, self-esteem and mastery between women who are currently drinking alcohol, those who drank alcohol prior to pregnancy but are not drinking now, and those who never drank alcohol? 3. Are maternal care capacity and alcohol use during pregnancy explained by a causal model that includes stress, coping, social support, self-coherence, maternal self-concept, self-esteem and mastery? 4. Is there a difference in birthweight of infants born to women who are currently drinking alcohol, those who drank alcohol prior to pregnancy but were not drinking during pregnancy, and those who never drank alcohol? The Core lab runs the saliva cortisols and the carbohydrate-deficient transferrin assays.